


the sane abandoned me (the surveillance remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><...tracking…><br/><...detected...><br/><...city perimeter breached...tracking...></p><p>2019:04:09:21:46:51 <i>a dusty and dented vehicle, mostly rust and primer, spider graffiti</i><br/>2019:04:09:21:47:26 <i>a silhouette of the driver, hair messy, profile of a pointed chin, compressed lips</i><br/>2019:04:09:21:47:49 <i>the car frozen in mid-skid, dark rubber smoke and the flash of light off the windshield</i><br/>2019:04:09:21:48:17 <i>empty streets, an upper management housing unit in the center of the city</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the sane abandoned me (the surveillance remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myxstorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blow Me A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689361) by [myxstorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie). 



> Remix of myxstorie's Blow Me a Kiss. I was going to go dark with this, watch the events of the story unfold through Korse's eyes as he sat behind a bank of monitors. And my brain wanted to make it ugly, flashback to how Gerard got the way he is...and it turned out I'm just not in the head space for that (RL is emotionally draining right now). And instead of writing that story and pulling my punches, I went in a different direction, pulling the pov back out...
> 
> Not sure it works, but *shrug* What better time to experiment that during a remix. :D
> 
> Be aware that while the original story has no on-screen violence, there are descriptions of a character who has been severely beaten and tortured.
> 
> Beta by the lovely Ande. <3

<...tracking…>  
<...detected...>  
<...city perimeter breached...tracking...>  
  
2019:04:09:21:46:51 _a dusty and dented vehicle, mostly rust and primer, spider graffiti_  
2019:04:09:21:47:26 _a silhouette of the driver, hair messy, profile of a pointed chin, compressed lips_  
2019:04:09:21:47:49 _the car frozen in mid-skid, dark rubber smoke and the flash of light off the windshield_  
2019:04:09:21:48:17 _empty streets, an upper management housing unit in the center of the city_  
  
<...tracking...>  
<...tracking...>  
<...unit 15425, 79108 offline...>  
  
2019:04:09:21:53:11 _a man pawing through the pockets of two drone units_  
  
<...request unit removal...>  
<...tracking...>  
  
2019:04:09:22:03:53 _a man, raygun drawn, plastic mask covering his eyes_  
  
<...tracking…>  
  
2019:04:09:22:08:57 _a man peering around the corner of a corridor, raygun at the ready_  
  
<...tracking…>  
  
2019:04:09:22:10:17 _a man, body hugging the wall, approaching a patrolling drone unit from behind_  
  
<...tracking...>  
  
2019:04:09:22:29:12 _a raygun raised, butt first_  
2019:04:09:22:29:14 _the back of a man destroying a security monitor with the butt of a raygun_  
  
<...units 36787, 69495 offline...>  
  
2019:04:09:22:49:18 _a man firing a raygun at a drone unit down a hall, a deactivated drone unit on the ground_  
  
<...request unit removal...>  
  
2019:04:09:23:15:07 _a man punching a drone unit_  
  
<...tracking...>  
<...tracking...>  
<...detected...>  
  
2019:04:09:23:18:18 _a man trying to open a door_  
  
<...extermination mode engaged…>  
<...divert feed to Director's office...>  
  
2019:04:09:23:20:47 _a man sitting in front of a bank of monitors_  
  
<...building security deactivated...>  
<...stairwell fire safety protocols deactivated...>  
<...manual override engaged...>  
  
2019:04:09:23:24:45 _a man opening a door to a stairwell_  
  
<...unit 3409 offline...>  
  
2019:04:09:23:39:19 _a man heaving a drone unit over a railing_  
  
<...suspend unit removal until situation resolved...>  
<...waiting…>  
  
2019:04:09:23:47:03 _a man climbing stairs_  
  
<...tracking...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:05:22 _a man climbing stairs_  
  
<...tracking...>  
<...detected...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:13:24 _a man looking down a hallway_  
  
<...tracking...>  
<...detected...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:13:59 _a man looking down a hallway_  
  
<...tracking...>  
<...detected...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:16:41 _a man kicking in a door_  
  
<...suspend maintenance repair mode until situation resolved...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:17:00 _a man looking over his shoulder_  
  
<...suspend security operations until situation resolved...>  
<...divert feed to Director's office...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:19:42 _a man sitting in front of a bank of monitors_  
  
<...tracking...>  
<...tracking…>  
  
2019:04:09:00:21:09 _a man moving through a darkened apartment_  
  
<...tracking...>  
<...detected...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:23:52 _a man in an open doorway_  
  
<...medical scan alert...>  
<...alert alert alert...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:24:45 _a man standing over a body strapped to a table_  
  
<...unit 0825 adrenaline redline...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:25:02 _a man looking at a body strapped to a table_  
  
<...unit 0825 respiration bpm elevated...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:26:05 _a man hunched over, hands propped on his thighs_  
  
<...suspend medical protocols until situation resolved...>  
<...tracking...>  
<...tracking...>  
<...detected...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:31:01 _a man pulling a knife out of his boot_  
  
<...medical scan alert...>  
<...alert alert alert...>  
<...unit 3603 pain redline...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:34:33 _a man touching the face of a prone body_  
  
<...unit 3603 respiration bpm below acceptable levels...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:35:30 _a prone man, face swollen, eyes slitted open_  
  
<...unit 3603 blood volume below acceptable levels...>  
  
2019:04:09:00:36:07 _a prone man, face swollen, unconscious_  
  
<...tracking...>  
<...request medical protocols...>  
<...request medical protocols...>  
<...alert alert alert...>  
<...tracking...>  
<...suspend medical protocols until situation resolved...>  
  
2019:04:09:38:15 _a man gathering a body into his arms_  
  
<...alert alert alert...>  
<...manual override medical protocols...>  
<...tracking...>  
  
2019:04:09:39:27 _a man struggling to pull his raygun out of his holster_  
  
<...tracking...>  
  
2019:04:09:40:32 _a man pressing his lips to the forehead of the body in his arms_  
  
<...tracking...>  
  
2019:04:09:42:10 _the back of a man, carrying a body_

-fin-


End file.
